


Indulgence

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Hubert needs to let himself go and think about his needs for once. Luckily Edelgard's willing to teach him a lesson.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

Hubert would’ve never thought he’d use the word “hate” when talking about Edelgard, but he _hates_ the way she looks at him sometimes, like she pities him.

He knows that it pains her to see him so devoted to her cause without giving himself a chance to indulge in his desires.

He shakes his head. As if this isn’t exactly what he wants.

\- Sometimes I fear you indulge only because I ask you to -, Edelgard comments, rolling over the bed to grab her blouse.

They don’t have much time to give in their basic instincts and they both soon will have to come back to their respective duties, so might as well get ready immediately. She knows Hubert won’t take it personally after all.

Hubert scoffs at those words – but the content smile on his lips doesn’t vanish.

\- You wound me, my Lady. I may be your humble servant but I would never go along… -, he pauses for a moment to ponder what words he should use, opting for a simple but efficient, - _This_. I want this as much as you do -.

Edelgard stays silent, and Hubert wonders what she must be thinking.

He’s about to ask her if there’s something wrong when she finally speaks:

\- Then next time, let me take care of you -.

\- What do you mean? -, Hubert asks, genuinely confused.

He knows Edelgard better than anyone and yet this time he can’t understand for the life of him what has gotten into her.

\- Even in these moments of intimacy you’re always focused on serving me -, Edelgard explains as she readjusts her hair.

Once she is presentable enough she turns towards Hubert, taking her time to observe him; it’s not often in fact that she gets to see him so… bare.

She gets closer then, keeping herself stable with a knee on the bed, leaning over to kiss Hubert’s forehead. When she pulls away, she’s smiling.

\- Next time I’ll make sure to repay you of all the good you’ve ever done to me -.

Hubert would ask her what she means by that, but she’s already left. Thinking about it, he should get ready as well.

Usually it doesn’t take much time for him to get dressed, but today it’s different: he still hasn’t even left the bed, thinking about what Edelgard has just said.

What does she have in mind? Hubert can’t help but to wonder.

Oh well, he supposed he’ll have to wait for now. Still, he can’t help a shiver at the thought of what his lady has planned for him.

He’s sure it will be fun.

Whatever it is that he was expecting… this wasn’t certainly it.

He must say, normally he’d be nervous at the thought of being tied up in general, but when Edelgard proposed it… he couldn’t say no.

He trusts her with his life; he knows she wouldn’t let any harm befall him.

Besides, the idea of being entirely at her mercy is… thrilling.

And so he doesn’t object as she ties his hands to the bedpost.

He does feel exposed like this, and he is aware that his body might not be the most athletic or pleasant to look at in general, but there is no mocking in Edelgard’s eyes, nor disgust. Actually, he senses fondness, admiration, even… love.

\- Is it too tight? -, she asks once she’s done.

Hubert moves experimentally his arms, but he’s locked in place and no, he feels no discomfort. He might bear the signs of the ropes once they’re done, but the knot isn’t tight enough to obstruct bloodstream, so it’s fine.

\- No -, he replies then.

He barely has the time to breathe in that Edelgard already presses her body against his, kissing him like there is no tomorrow.

It’s overwhelming, but Hubert gives in anyway, letting her toy with his lips as her hands already roam all across his body.

He can feel the soft material of her harness against his thigh and he shivers at the thought of what will happen when she finally puts it to use; it wouldn’t be the first time it happens, but Hubert has grown… particularly fond of this practice.

They’ve barely begun and he’s already panting, and things only get worse – better – when she brushes her fingers against his sensitive nipples, rolling them delicately and still eliciting some sweet noises from Hubert.

He whines in the kiss that they still haven’t broken, arching in the touch, and Edelgard hums appreciatively.

\- That’s it -, she mutters, pulling away slightly, - Let yourself go -.

\- Lady Edel… -, Hubert tries to say, but he’s interrupted by a moan of surprise when Edelgard grabs his erection.

\- I told you countless times that just “Edelgard” is enough -, she reprimands him, her hand grabbing him to the point that it hurts, - Please, at least in bed -.

\- I’m… I’m sorry, _Edelgard_ -, Hubert manages to say, and is relieved when the hand on him begins to move up and down, making his whole body tense as sparkles of pleasure run all across him.

\- Good boy -.

Hubert feels so close already, and being praised by Edelgard surely isn’t helping.

Yet, the pressure on his cock slowly diminished and her touches become featherlike. This absolutely isn’t enough; he needs more, more, more…

He doesn’t even realize he’s begun to move his hips until he hears Edelgard’s voice.

\- Perfect. Give in, Hubert, you deserve it -.

… Is this what it’s all about? Giving in?

Hubert has no idea about the connection between that and the way they’ve been together, but it is also true that at the moment his judgment is pretty clouded.

\- Edelgard… -.

His voice is barely recognizable; it sounds more like a whine than anything else. He must be pretty close.

What to do, now? On one hand, Edelgard wants nothing more than to see him lose himself completely to the pleasure, chasing his orgasm without any regards of her, finally taking something for himself, but on the other… she could toy with him some more. Not that she wants to be cruel to him – this isn’t what this is about – but it may be good for him to be more desperate.

Besides, seeing him under her like this, bare and willing… she wants nothing more than to fuck him until he can only scream her name.

The pained whine that escapes his lips when she pulls her hand away is delicious, and Edelgard can’t help but to smile.

\- Don’t fret, Hubert -, she coos, leaning over him for a quick kiss, - I’ll take care of you -.

When he sees her reaching for the vial of oil they always keep in the room, Hubert understands that Edelgard wants to take things further.

It is a shame however, as he was so close and his patience is very thin, but he finds himself forgiving her immediately when he feels her wet thumb teasing his entrance. She doesn’t even enter him, she just keeps massaging his rim with circular movements, leaving him squirming under her touch, his breath that is getting labored again.

\- Edelgard… _please_ -.

He rarely sounds so needy, and hearing him pleases Edelgard. All right, she can begin to give him something.

He writhes when he presses inside with one finger, beginning immediately to grind his hips against her.

Edelgard doesn’t miss not even a second of how his face contorts in pleasure, lips open and unable to contain any moan inside, his eyes closed that open just for a moment to look at Edelgard, but then she crooks her finger up and they close again, and Hubert arches against the sheets.

With her free hand she brushes the bangs that are covering his eye, which were stuck to his face with sweat. This might be the biggest indication of how much Hubert trusts her: he’d never let anyone uncover his other side of the face, anyone except Edelgard. It’s not that he has any scar or anything there, but it’s still something he doesn’t want people to see; it makes him feel observed, vulnerable.

When Edelgard does it however, he barely reacts, but that might also be because she’s pulling away her finger only to press inside again with the addition of a second one.

He feels on fire, heath pooling inside his stomach.

He feels ready to burst at any given moment now.

If Edelgard keeps going, he won’t last much longer.

\- Please -, he manages to breathe out, and it’s enough for Edelgard to hear him.

\- Do you think you’re ready? -, she asks, still moving her fingers.

Hubert nods, then he nods again, and again, and at each time Edelgard crooks her fingers, brushing that spot that never fails to make him jolt.

\- I can’t… -, he begs, because he won’t last, he won’t last, he won’t last.

He sighs of relief at the feeling of being empty again and this time the frustration of not being able to come again is quelled by the knowledge that soon he will be filled again.

He spreads his legs as much as his poor flexibility allows him to accommodate Edelgard between them. By the Goddess she’s beautiful.

\- May I? -, she asks, as if Hubert isn’t desperate for it.

\- _Yes_ -.

She settles on a slow rhythm, just to get Hubert used to the intrusion. Still, her thrusts are powerful, making the bedpost hit the wall every time.

At each thrust there’s a moan coming from Hubert, who hasn’t looked away from Edelgard not even once. She has taken hold of his legs, hoisting them up on her shoulders to facilitate her movements, all without breaking a sweat. She’s always been stronger than Hubert, and it’s especially during these moments that he’s glad for it.

\- Does this feel good, Hubert? -.

\- Yes -.

\- Do you want more? -.

\- _Yes_ -.

As Edelgard picks up the pace Hubert presses his hips down as best as he can, all to feel her better, deeper.

He wants – _craves_ – more and he’ll take it himself, oh he will.

\- Yes, Hubert, like this -, Edelgard whispers, right in his ear, - I want you to take what you want. There is no Emperor, no duties, just me and you -.

She bites down his neck and Hubert should be ashamed by the shaky moan that comes out of him, but he doesn’t care in the slightest.

\- See how good this is? -, she continues with a sharp thrust, brushing against Hubert’s prostate, - You should never be afraid to get what you want -.

\- Yes, Edelgard… ah! Of course… -.

She can sense by the way he’s shaking that he’s close.

She supposes he’s been good. She’ll give it to him.

She grasps his erection, moving her hand at the same speed of her hips; Hubert gets even louder, music to her ears: if he’s this loud, it means that he’s let himself go and, especially, that Edelgard is doing an _excellent_ job.

With that, Hubert doesn’t last any longer and, with a last moan, he comes on Edelgard’s hand with thick spurts of come as she presses, presses and presses, and stops only when the moans begin to sound more pained.

She slowly begins pulling out, giving Hubert some time to catch his breath as she later undoes the knots, gently helping him with his arms.

They don’t say anything for a while, with Edelgard that pets his hair while Hubert is still gathering his bearings. It always takes him a while to come to, after all he’s not used to be this vulnerable, not even with Edelgard; she understands of course, and she always respects this, letting him space out as much as he needs but never actually leaving him alone: it may be a subtle touch like this time or maybe a hug, pressing their bodies close, but she always makes sure that, even in his subconscious, he knows that he’s safe.

It’s when he opens his eyes that she knows he’s back.

He blinks a few times, no emotions transpiring from his face, then he turns to Edelgard.

\- I must say… -, he begins, his voice still a bit shaken, - When you said that you had something planned for me, I wasn’t expecting _this _-.

\- I don’t know whether I should take this as a compliment or not -, Edelgard chuckles, but she returns serious quickly, - Thought Hubert, let me ask you this, did you enjoy it? It wasn’t bad or anything right? -.

Hubert doesn’t say anything, but the way he looks at her speaks loud enough. Of course he enjoyed it, what is she even talking about? This is clear nonsense.

\- Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to make sure -.

Hubert turns on his side, closing both his arms around Edelgard’s waist and resting his head on her lap. It’s almost adorable… scratch that, it _is_ adorable, even if it’s Hubert we’re talking about.

\- Is there anything you need? Do you want to bathe? Eat something? -.

She doesn’t understand his reply at first, but that’s because Hubert’s face is still against her leg; he seems to realize his mistake and he repeats, more clearly this time:

\- Honestly, I just want to sleep -.

He does sound tired after all, and rest is exactly what he needs. Still Edelgard can’t help but to tease him.

\- And what about me? -, she asks with a smirk.

She feels Hubert tense, and he immediately begins to speak:

\- I’m so sorry, Edelgard, I wasn’t thinking… Of course I… -.

\- Calm down, Hubert. I was only joking -, she interrupts him. She can’t help but to find this adorable, but she meant it when she said that this was only about him.

Besides, she might’ve gotten off already…but Hubert doesn’t need to know that, does he?

\- Are you sure? -.

Ugh, Edelgard shouldn’t have teased him; now they’re back at the starting point.

\- Weren’t you tired? -, she replies.

\- I am, but if you need anything you know I’d… -.

At this point she might as well be honest with him, or else she’ll never hear the end of it.

\- Hubert, I… -, why is she suddenly so embarrassed to say it?, - I already came -.

There’s silence, and Edelgard can feel his stare on her, but she doesn’t dare looking at him.

Then she hears Hubert chuckle, and she would’ve told him to shut up if only he hadn’t taken her face between his hands and dragged her closer for a kiss. It’s lazy at best, but it doesn’t matter.

When they pull away they’re both smiling.

\- Then I would humbly request for your presence as I rest -, Hubert mutters, his lips so close still to hers, and Edelgard nods.

\- I would love nothing more -.

She frees herself of the harness with expert ease, letting it fall on the ground without a care; she’ll pick it up and wash it later. Right now all she wants is to spend this moment of quiet and peace with Hubert.

She makes herself comfortable on the bed, and soon Hubert brings her close, draping one arm across her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Edelgard leaves him be, gently covering both of them with a sheet, pleased to hear Hubert’s content hum at the sudden source of warmth.

She leans down to press a kiss at the top of his head before whispering, her voice full of love and devotion:

\- Sleep well, my dear Hubert -.


End file.
